The Love That Bloomed
by Francesca3234
Summary: It has been 1 year since we defeated Narku. Everybody moved on, Sango and Miroku started dating, Inuyasha got to be with Kikyo, Shippo went to live with Rin, and I well went back home and I haven't been to the fedual era since then. Just a week ago I told my friends (Eri, Yuka, Ayumi) about the strange adventure I had with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE-FYI: Kagome never met Sesshomaru and ummmm yeah enjoy the story! :)

CHAPTER 1

KAGOME POV

It has been 1 year since we defeted Narku. Everybody moved on, Sango and Miroku started dating, Inuyasha got to be with Kikyo, Shippo went to live with Rin, and I well went back home and I haven't been to the fedual era since then. Just a week ago I told my friends (Eri, Yuka, Ayumi) about the stange adventure I had with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. And right now they are over for a sleepover and I am just a bit worried about what will happen tonight...

Yuka: "KAGOME!"

Kagome: "Huh?"

Ayumi: "You need to stop day dreaming."

Kagome: "Sorry guys..."

Eri: "Its alright Kaggie!"

Yuka: "I will be right back." (she said while walking out of the room)

45 MINUTES LATER

Ayumi: "Ummmm, have you guys noticed that Yuka is not back?..."

Eri: "What do you guys think she is doing?"

Kagome: "Uh oh..."

The three teenagers ran to the well, once they got there they found a note that read: Sorry guys, I really wanted to see what the fedual era was like. I will see you later! -Yuka

Kagome: "This is not good..."

Eri: "Does this mean that we are going to get her!"

Ayumi: "I think it does."

Eri: "YEAH! I always wanted to see what it was like back then!"

Kagome: "I promised myself that I would never go back down there..."

Ayumi: "Why?"

Kagome: "Because of Inuyasha and Kikyo..."

Eri: "Ohhhh, I'm sorry Kagome...Maybe me and Ayumi can go and you just stay here?"

Kagome: "No, its ok...You guys will need my help if you run into some demons."

Ayumi: "Alright, lets make this as quick as possible. We will get Yuka and get out."

Eri: "Alright lets go!"

Kagome grabbed her bow and jumped in the well with her friends behind her. Once they entered the fedual era Kagome and her friends jumped out out of the well to be greeted by Shippo.

Eri: "Is this a good or bad demon?"

Shippo: "Kagome...is that you?"

Kagome: "Whoa, you have grown a lot Shippo."

Ayumi: "Ohhhh so this is Shippo."

Shippo: "KAGOME!" (he yelled while hugging Kagome tightly)

Kagome: "Shippo, it is so nice to see you. I have missed you a lot.."

Shippo: "Me too." (he said while letting go of Kagome)

Eri: "Hi! My name is Eri, it is very nice to meet you!"

Ayumi: "And my name is Ayumi, pleased to meet you."

Shippo: "I'm Shippo, it is nice to finally meet some of Kagome's friends that are of her time."

Kagome: "About that...we are kind of missing one of them. Have you seen her?"

Shippo: "Sorry no, but I bet you that Miroku has."

Eri: "Alright, lets go see Miroku!"

**Ahhhh! Where ever Miroku is, Inuyasha is right next to him and that just means that Kikyo is there too. I have a terrible feeling to all of this...**

AUTHOR NOTE-Alright everybody I hope you are enjoying my fan fiction so far! FYI: When I write in darker font, that means that the person is thinking that. Soooo ummm, stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I hope all of you are enjoying my fan ficticon so far! FYI: Shippo is a teenager like Kagome and her friends soooo yeah! :)

CHAPTER 2

KAGOME POV

We walked over to Miroku's hut with much conversation, but when everybody was talking I was to worried about accidentaly running into Inuyasha to hear what everybody was talking about.

Shippo: "Well, here it is! You guys can just walk in, I have to go."

Kagome: "Wait, your leaving us!"

Shippo: "Yeah sorry, Lord Sesshomaru hates it if I leave Rin alone."

**Who is Sesshoaru?**

Shippo: "Well, I guess I will see you around! Buy guys!" (he said while walking away)

Ayumi: "I guess we just go in or?"

Eri: "Yeah, lets go!" (she said while walking in)

Then me, Eri, and Ayumi walked in to be greeted by Sango sitting in a bed.

Sango: "Kagome...is that you?"

Kagome: "Yes..."

Sango: "I have missed you so much!" (she said while getting up and revealing her large stomach)

Kagome: "Oh my god Sango! YOUR PREGNET!" (I said while hugging her)

Sango: "Yeah well it happens."

Kagome: "Well uhh congrats!" (I said while letting go of her)

Sango: "Did you bring your friends?"

Kagome: "Yep! This is Ayumi and this is Eri."

Ayumi: "It is nice to finally meet you."

Eri: "Yep! I herd a lot about you!"

Sango: "Well it looks like I am famous."

Kagome: "Sango...I have something to ask you...Have you seen another one of my friends? Her name is Yuka."

Sango: "No, I am stuck in this hut until this baby comes out of me. Sorry..."

Kagome: "No problem. Have you seen Miroku around?"

Sango: "Yeah, he is by the lake getting me some water."

Kagome: "Ok thanks!" (I say while starting to head out of the hut)

Sango: "Your leaving all ready?"

Eri: "Don't worry we will be back." (she said while walking out of the hut)

Sango: "Alrighty then."

Ayumi: "Bye, have a nice day." (she said while walking out of the hut)

Sango: "Bye you too!"

Kagome: "Bye." (I said while completely walking out of the hut)

Sango: "Bye."

About fifteen minutes later we made it to the lake and we find Miroku.

Miroku: "Hi will you-" (he was cut off by Eri)

Eri: "Yes! I will bear your children!"

Miroku: "Actually I was going to ask you if you could help me out with this. I already have a wife."

Kagome: "You married her! I thought you just knocked her up and left."

Miroku: "KAGOME! Your back!"

Kagome: "Yep, I'm here with my friends Ayumi and Eri. We came here to find our friend Yuka, have you seen her?"

Miroku: "Yeah I have! She went that way towards Inuyasha's hut."

Kagome: "Oh..."

Miroku: "Well I have to go, it was really nice meeting you two and it was nice seeing you again Kagome, you should visit me and Sango once you find your friend."

Yuki: "Yeah ok!"

Ayumi: "It was nice meeting you to."

Kagome: "Bye..."

And with that, Miroku left leaving me in my thoughts... **SERIOUSLY!? NOW I HAVE TO GO SEE INUYASHA! My day is just getting better and better...**

ATHOUR NOTE-I hope you enjoyed that chapter, stay tuned for the next one. :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

KAGOME POV

**Alright, I just need to pull myself together. I am totally over Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were ment to be and me and Inuyahsa were not. That is all it is, now all I got to do is throw away any feelings I still have for him...**

Ayumi: "We are here..."

Eri: "Are you ready Kagome?"

Kagome: "Yeah, yeah, lets just get this over with."

I walked into the hut to find that only Kikyo is there. **Good, I thought I had to face Inuyasha.**

Kikyo: "Kagome? You have returned?" (she said calmly)

Kagome: "Yeah well my friend jumped into the well, long story short we are looking for her." (I said sweetly while smiling)

Kikyo: "Oh yes, Inuyasha left to go take her to the well." (she said calmly)

Kagome: "Oh thank you, it was really nice seeing you again Kikyo." (I said sweetly)

I left her hut while waving goodbye. Once I was outside I walked rigth past my friends and headed to the well.

Eri: "Hey wait up!" (she yelled while racing after me)

Ayumi: "I guess you know where Yuka is?"

Kagome: "Yep, she is on her way to the well with Inuyasha now!"

Eri: "Ohhhhh, that is not good."

Kagome: "Damn right thats no good! Now I have to see him ahhhhh!"

Ayumi: "Its alright Kagome calm down...You will onliy see him once and we are gone so don't worry."

Kagome: "Your right, your right, I'm sorry."

Eri: "Its ok! It looks like we are here."

I look and see Inuyasha talking to Yuka. **He doesn't even know I'm here...**

Yuka: "KAGOME!" (she runs up to me and hugs me until she notices that I'm mad)

Yuka: "I'm sorry Kagome..." (she says while letting go of me)

Kagome: "Its ok, as long as we get out of here now."

Yuka: "Awwww, your not going to let me stay?"

Eri: "Hell no!"

Yuka: "Why not?"

Ayumi: "Because you went here with no premission."

Yuka: "Woa!" (she said while jumping away from a demon)

Inuyasha: "Get out of the way!" (He yelled while trying to grab his Tessaiga, but it wasn't there)

Inuyasha: "Crap!"

Kagome: "I got it!" (I said while reaching for my bow but it wasn't there)

Kagome: "Shit!" (I said while watching the many powerful demons surround us)

Inuyasha: "I need to check on the village!" (he says while jumping off into the distance)

Yuka: "What that hell! I don't have a wepon!"

Ayumi: "We are screwed..."

Eri: "Kagome?"

Right then I see a man, no demon, jump and kill all of the demons with some poison wip.

Yuka: "Thank you so much!"

I realize that Shippo is with him. **So this must be Sesshomaru...**

Shippo: "Are you guys ok?"

Eri: "Yeah thanks to you guys. Thanks!"

Shippo: "Yeah no problem, we were just looking for Inuyasha."

Kagome: "Why?"

Shippo: "Well Sesshomaru has to talk to him about something."

Kagome: "He knows Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru: "The half breed is my brother."

**Wow...brother? Sesshomaru is way better looking. They both have silver hair, they both are dog demons or half dog demon. Thats all that is alike about them beside their skin color.**

Sesshomaru: "Miko, you have a relationship with the half breed. Do you not?"

Kagome: "Hahaha, I don't think so. He basicly left me."

Sesshomaru: "Shippo, you will gather Inuyasha and bring him here."

Shippo: "Would it kill you to say please." (he said while jumping away)

ATHOUR NOTE-I hope all of you are enjoying my fan fiction so far!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

KAGOME POV

I watched as Sesshomaru walked to the well and sat down so that his back was leaning against it. Then I watched as Yuka walked up to him and sat across of him.

Yuka: "So your name is Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "That is Lord Sesshomaru to you human."

Yuka: "Ok, geez." (she said while getting up and walking to me)

Yuka: "I don't know who I like better, the idiot Inuyahsa or the 'know it all' Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "Lord Sesshomau, not Sesshomaru."

Ayumi: "How can he hear us from all the way over there?"

Kagome: "He is a demon, his hearing is a lot better then ours especially because he is a dog demon I think."

Sesshomaru: "You are correct miko."

Kagome: "Listen here! My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, not miko so quit calling me that!" (I said while walking towards him angerly)

Inuyahsa: "I didn't know you still had a temper Kagome."

Kagome: "INUYASHA SIT!"

And with that I saw him plunge into the ground.

Kagome: "Oh my gosh Inuyasha I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, I was just angry and I took it out on you...I am so sorry..."

Inuyasha: "GOD DAMN KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL!"

Kagome: "I'm sorr-"

Inuyasha: "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Sesshomaru: "I believe she apoligised Inuysha." (he said while getting up)

I was so happy that some one was defending me but I was a little surprised to see that it was Sesshomaru, the man I hardly knew plus I was yelling at him a second ago.

Inuyasha: "What the hell Sesshomaru! She was just yelling at you and know your defending her!?"

Sesshomaru: "That does not concern you."

Yuka: "Alright, I'm on team Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha: "Whatever! What did you want to talk to me about Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "I wanted to tell you and your clay pot to stay away from Rin. You two have been telling her things that children shouldn't hear and she has walked in on you two 'fooling around' because you were to lazy to lock the door."

Eri: "Ohhhhh!"

Inuyahsa: "Whatever! Do whatever you want with the brat!"

Right when Inuyasha said brat, Sesshomaru Jumped up at inuyasha and held him by the neck.

Sesshomaru: "If you ever call her that again, you will watch your clay bitch die and you will die along with her." (he said calmly)

Inuyasha: "Don't call her tha-" (he was cut off by Sesshomaru sqeezing harder on his neak)

Kagome: "STOP IT!"

ATHOUR NOTE-I hope you liked that chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

KAGOME POV

Kagome: "STOP!"

Sesshomaru: "Hn." (he said while dropping Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: "What the hell Kagome! I could have taken care of that!" (he said while storming off)

Sesshomaru: "Good bye miko, goodbye humans." (he said before jumping off)

Ayumi: "Lets go now."

Then we all jumped into the well.

THE NEXT DAY (after school)

**Uggggh! I hate all these steps! Finally, I am home!** I walked into my house to be greeted by my mom.

Kagome's mom: "Hello dear, you have a visiter."

Kagome: "Why would Inuyasha be here?"

Kagome's mom: "Who said it was Inuyasha?"

Kagome: "Then who is?"

Kagome's mom: "A very handsome man." (she said while walking away)

I walked into my living room to be greeted by Inuyasha's brother. When he noticed I was there, he stood up and faced me.

Sesshomaru: "Good afternoon Miko."

Kagome: "First of all my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Second, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru: "I have come to you era to-"

Kagome: "How did you get here anyways, I thought only me and Inuyasha were able to go though the well."

Sesshomaru: "Don't interupt this Sesshomaru. I have come here to ask you a favor that involves Rin."

Kagome: "Oh, what is it?"

Sesshomaru: "I need you to care for her."

Kagome: "How long?"

Sesshomaru: "Not to long."

Kagome: "And I am alowed to keep her here, in my time?"

Sesshomaru: "As long as you take care or her properly."

Kagome: "I just have one more question. Why do you ask me? I have known you for about a day."

Sesshomaru: "Your aura."

Kagome: "Nice answer."

Sesshomaru: "I do not need to explain myself farther."

Kagome: "Alright fine. When is she coming."

Sesshomaru: "I will get her later, right now I have to make sure this is a safe area for Rin."

Kagome: "Says the man you lets her roam around where a bunch of demons are."

Sesshomaru: "No demons harm her for my sent is all over her."

Kagome: "So?"

Sesshomaru: "No demon wishes to hurt this Sesshomaru's child, for they know what the out come is."

Kagome: "Wow! You must be really well known."

Sesshomaru: "I am the western demon lord."

Kagome: "Wow!"

Souta: "Hey Kagome...Who's this?"

Kagome: "This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. He is going to have his daughter, Rin, stay here for a little."

Souta: "Your married? You don't look friendly."

Kagome: "Thats rude Souta! Sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru: "This place is fine for her to stay in, I will be getting her now."

Kagome: "Ok you know where the well is." (I said as I watched him walk off in the direction of the well)

Souta: "Who do you think is better, Inuyasha or Seshomaru? Give me three reasons why."

Kagome: "Sesshomaru because he is the western demon lord, he can beat up Inuyasha no sweat, and he's not a total jerk."

Souta: "He's a demon lord! AWESOME!"

THAT NIGHT (just before dinner)

I hear a nock at the door so I go to answer it. When I open the door I am greeted by the cheerful Rin and the icy demon lord Sesshomaru.

Rin: "Kagome!" (She saaid while running towards me to give me a hug)

Kagome: "Rin!" (I said while hugging her tightly)

Rin: "I have missed you so much!"

Kagome: "Me to! You have grown so much!" (I said while letting go of her to get a good look at her)

Rin: "So this is what houses look like in your era..."

Kagome: "Well this is actualy kind of old for this time. Come on in get a good look."

Rin wonders into the house as I gesture Sesshomaru to come in.

Sesshomaru: "Where should I put Rin's items, Miko?"

Kagome: "Ugggh. Here, follow me upstairs. She is going to be staying in my room. Ok?"

Sesshomaru followed me up the stairs and to my room in silence.

Kagome: "Alright just put all her stuff on my bed and I'll deal with it later."

Sesshomaru: "I will be on my way now miko. Make sure she is properly fed." (he said while walking back down stairs whith me)

Kagome: "No problem."

Kagome's mom: "Oh you must be hungrey! Why don't you stay for dinner."

Souta: "Yeah."

Rin: "Please Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Kagome: "That means yes."

ATHOUR NOTE-I hope you all are enjoying this fan fiction so far! Feel free to review and favorite! :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

KAGOME POV

Right now we are all sitting at the dinner table with Rin talking with Souta and the rest of the table quiet. **I guess its up to me to bing up the conversation.**

Kagome's mom: "So your related to Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, the half demon is my brother."

Kagome's dad: "So do you have a girl?"

Sesshomaru: "I have Rin." (he said pointing to Rin)

Kagome's dad: "What?!"

Kagome: "Sesshomaru, they mean do you have a mate or girl friend."

Sesshomaru: "No."

Kagome's mom: "Then who is the mother and father of this little girl?"

Sesshomaru: "They are dead."

Kagome: "Seriously? I didn't know that."

Kagome's dad: "And you are helping her? Thats nice."

Kagome's mom: "Well its getting late, I think its timme for our nice visiter to leave."

Kagome: "Alright, I'll walk you out."

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru is leaving already?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes, I have to leave now. I will be back."

Then Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug but he only responded with a nod. **Rin is so adorable! **Me and Sesshomaru walked over to the well. But when I looked down I realized that I could see the bottom. **Is it not working?**

Sesshomaru: "Miko, I do not think I am able to return to my time."

Kagome: "Damn, how am I suppost to fix this?"

Sesshomaru: "You should be able to fix this with your human creations, no?"

Kagome: "It doesn't work like that...Do you want to try breaking a hole in it?"

Sesshomaru: "That would destroy the well for good."

Kagome: "Alright it looks like your staying here for tonight, I will try to figure out something in the morning. Ok?"

Sesshomaru: "Hn" *nod*

We walked over to the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

Kagome: "Hey mom, Sesshomaru is going to be spending the night because something is wrong with the well."

Kagome's mom: "Oh, well we need to put you in a room. Would you mind sharing with Souta?"

Sesshomaru: "No need for a room, I will stay outside."

Kagome's mom: "Your going to sleep outside?"

Kagome: "No he is going to stay awake all night. Just like Inuyasha."

Kagome's mom: "Alright, fine by me."

I watched as Sesshomaru left out the door again. Then I went to my room to be grrted by Rin.

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru is staying?"

Kagome: "Yes"

Rin: "Yay!"

Kagome: "Yeah...So do you mind telling me how you met Sesshomaru?"

Rin: "Well a demon wolf pack killed my family and my village, I was close to dying when Sesshomaru found me, he saved me and I started to follow him and try to take care of him because I saw that he was hurt too and I guess we just became a group over time. With Jaken of course."

Kagome: "Wow, I never would of guessed." (I said while looking outside to see Sesshomaru sitting on a tree, just looking at the moon)

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru is the best!"

Kagome: "So he is like your dad?"

Rin: "Yes! I just wish I had a mom..."

Kagome: "Its ok, I'm sure you will have a mom some day."

Rin: "I wish you were my mom..."

Kagome: "Awwww, thats sweet but I am to young."

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru says that anybody no matter what age can have a child together as long as they are in love."

Kagome: "Oh you ment like that...Uhhh I don't think I am going to be having a child with Sesshomaru any time soon, I don't like him." (I said while blushing)

Rin: "You should."

Kagome: "Well I don't, time to go to sleep." (I said while turning off the lights)

After about 30 minutes I went to sleep and my dream was that me and Sesshomaru were married and we had 3 children. I wake up. **That was weird...well its just a dream, it does not mean anything. Right?**

ATHOUR NOTE-I hope everybody liked that chapter! Have a nice day and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry everyone for not updating, I have been working on my other fan fiction and reading others soooo yeah I hope you like this chapter! :)_

CHAPTER 7

KAGOME POV

I woke up to Rin jumping on me and screaming something.

Rin: "Inuyasha is here! Inuyasha is here!"

Kagome: "What?"

Rin: "Rin see's Inuyasha talking to Lord Sesshomaru outside."

Kagome: "Thats not good."

I get up from bed and start walking downstairs. Once I make it outside I am greeted by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring at me."

Kagome: "Its not nice to stare."

Inuyasha: "B-But..."

Kagome: "What, spit it out!"

Inuyasha: "What are you wearing?" (he said with his face getting red)

Kagome: "What do you mean..." (I said while looking down at myself)

**OH MY GOD! All I have on is under wear and a shirt! I should have gotten dressed.** Then I felt something on me. I looked up to see Sesshomaru putting his outer Kimono on me.

Sesshomaru: "You should put more clothing on miko."

Kagome: "Thank you...Wait, did you just call me miko? I told you to call me Kagome."

Sesshomaru: "Inuyasha, how did you get through the well?"

**DID HE JUST?!**

Inuyasha: "It was closed before, its like it just opened."

Sesshomaru: "Alright well I will be on my way."

Rin: "Bye lord Sesshomaru, don't forget about me. You know Rin loves you." (Rin said while hugging him)

**That is adorable! She brings out the soft side of him!**

Sesshomaru: "Yes Rin, this Sesshomaru will be back in three days time." (He said before jumping into the well)

Kagome: "So why did you come here Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Well I came to apoligise to you for yesterday."

Kagome: "Really? That doesn't sound like you."

Inuyasha: "Kikyo told me to."

Kagome: "I saw that coming. Well thanks anyways, I guess no hard feelings."

Inuyasha: "Alright I'm out." (He said before jumping into the well)

Kagome: "Oh, I still have Sesshomaru's kimono on."

Rin: "Rin thinks you and Sesshomaru would make a great couple."

Kagome: "Uhhh, lets go get some breakfast." (I said while blushing)

_I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I know it was short but I really just wanted to make a quick chapter for you guys I promise that the next one will not be this short. Please reveiw, favorite, and follow, it really helps! Have a nice day everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold **= thinking (in head)

_**Bold/Italic**_ = Demon thinking (in head)

_Italic = Author Note_

CHAPTER 8

KAGOME POV

Kagome's mother: "Honey, what are you wearing?"

Kagome: "Sesshomaru gave me this because I was standing half naked out there."

Kagome's mother: "Well, that was sweet of him."

Kagome: "Yeah..."

Rin: "Rin is bored."

Kagome: "Can you play with her? I have to go to school and I don't want to be late."

Kagome's mother: "Sure honey."

AT SCHOOL (lunch time)

Eri: "Hey Kagome, how are you?"

Ayumi: "Yeah, where have you been?"

Kagome: "I have been taking care of Rin."

Yuka: "Ok whatever. Can we ditch the rest of school?"

Ayumi: "I agree, we should ditch."

Eri: "Ayumi? This isn't like you. You never ditch. Whats wrong?"

Ayumi: "Just a bit of boy problems."

Kagome: "Like what?"

Ayumi: "I want a boyfriend. And it would be kind of cool if he was a demon..."

Kagome: "Ohhhhh I see."

Eri: "Everybody wants a demon boyfriend. But that doesn't mean your going to get one."

Yuka: "How about we go look for one."

Eri: "Does all of your plans include going to a different era?"

Kagome: "Fine, lets go ditch to find you a demon boyfriend."

Ayumi: "Yes!"

Kagome: "Only if you promise to watch Rin with me."

Yuka: "No problem."

FEDUAL ERA

Ayumi: "So, do you know any who don't kill humans?"

Kagome: "Yep, there's Koga and his gang."

We walked to Koga's cave and found his whole pack with him.

Ginta & Hakkaku: "Kagome!"

Hakkaku: "Did you bring friends of your time?"

Kagome: "Yes and I'm going to play match maker."

Ginta: "What do you mean?"

Kagome: "Ayumi, spend the day with Hakkaku."

Ayumi: "Ok." (she took his arm and walked away)

Kagome: "Ginta, show Yuka around."

Ginta: "Which one is Yuka?"

Yuka: "I am." (She said as she walked out of the cave with Ginta following)

Kagome: "Eri, since you haven't complained or caused any trouble. You get a special one."

Eri: "Who?"

Kagome: "You will see."

I walked over to the back of the cave where I found Koga.

Koga: "Kagome, where have you been?"

Kagome: "I've been home. Anyways, I need you to do something for me."

Koga: "Anything."

Kagome: "I don't want you to keep waiting for me if I'm never going to come so I found a perfect girl for you and I want you to go take her out."

Koga: "Kagome-"

Kagome: "Please, I know she will like you and I know you will lover her if you get to know her."

Koga: "Alright, I trust your opinion."

Kagome: "Thank you! She is right over here."

I walked Koga back to where Eri was. She is petting the wolves.

Kagome: "Eri, meet Koga. Koga, meet Eri."

Eri: "Hello, its very nice to meet you."

Koga: "You to. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Eri: "Sure, thank you."

I watched as the two walked off into the distance. **I am the best match maker ever. I guess I should visit Miroku and Sango. **I walked over to Miroku and Sango's hut.

Kagome: "Hello you guys."

Sango: "Kagome! I thought you left for good."

Kagome: "Did you want me gone?"

Sango: "No I didn't mean it like that!"

Kagome: "I know I was just kidding."

We spent around 30 minutes just catching up but then I remembered that I had to go get Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. I walked over to the cave and found them having a blast with Hakkaku, Ginta, and Koga. After about 15 minutes of talking with them me, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi left. We all had a sleepover that night with Rin and it was wonderful.

_Hey everybody, I hope you all liked that chapter! Please review and favorite, it really helps. Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a nice day! :)_


End file.
